February 2020
#929: Why Does Gamestop Throw All of This Away?!? Bag #1 * ad sleeves, including ones for: ** Anthem (PS4) ** Mortal Kombat (PS4 / Xbox One / Switch) ** Resident Evil 2 (PS4) ** Rage 2 (PS4) ** Days Gone (PS4) ** Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Switch) ** Madden NFL 20 (Xbox One) ** Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove (PS4) ** Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (PS4 / Xbox One / Switch) ** Tropico 6 (PS4 / Xbox One) ** Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers (PS4) ** Everybody's Golf VR (PSVR) ** Concrete Genie (PS4) ** Blood & Truth (PS4) ** Jump Force (Xbox One) * a box for Dualshock 4 (Fortnite bundle) and destroyed * Farming Simulator 15 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Xbox 360) disc, ad paper and code paper * batteries ×2 Bag #2 * a card pouch w/ Mercedes-Benz logo on it on a PlayStation Plus ad paper * GameStop gift cards ×7 * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Xbox 360) disc and manual * LEGO Marvel's Avengers (3DS) cart - w/ manual Bag #3 only contained garbage. #930: Found NOTE Left in Bag!!! * a box for Turtle Beach Recon 200 wired headset empty Bag * Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (Xbox 360) ×2 w/ disc and manual * a TON of GameStop gift cards * Gears of War 2 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * NHL 12 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Madden NFL 13 (Xbox 360) ×2 w/ disc, one w/o manual and code paper #931: Finding Thrown Away Games in The Dumpster!!! Bag #1 * a box for Xbox One Wireless controller empty * Battlefield 3 (Xbox 360) disc 2 only, code and ad papers * My Baby Girl (DS) cart - w/ manual * My Baby: First Steps (DS) cart - w/ manual * Crafting Mama (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards beacuse of the drink spillage Bag #2 * Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Madden NFL 16 (Xbox 360) disc and ad papers has a RING SCRATCH * a plain PS4 case * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Special Edition (PS4) case * GameStop gift cards ×2 #932: Dumpster Diving- HUGE JACKPOT!! What a Great Score Bag #1 * Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 (PS2) disc - w/o manual * The Incredibles (PS2) disc and manual * Smuggler's Run (PS2) disc and manual * Hot Shots Golf (PS2) disc, manual and envelope * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (PS2) ×2 w/ disc and manual * Nicktoons Movin' (PS2) disc - w/o manual * Suzuki TT Superbikes (PS2) disc, manual and buyer's receipt * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 (PS2) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 Bag #2 * "jewel" CD cases ×2 * Poptropica Adventures (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×4 one because of the drink spillage #933 Bag #1 * a box for PDP Afterglow LVL 3 PlayStation headset empty * FIFA 16 (Xbox One) case * GameStop gift cards ×2 * Fighter Within (Xbox One) case * Middle-earth: Shadow of War (Xbox One) case * batteries ×4 Bag #2 * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) disc, manual and envelope * Resident Evil 5 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop trade credit card * GameStop gift cards ×2 #934: INSIDE the Dumpster With the Lid CLOSED!!! * a collective box for Orb Oditeez Bag #1 * a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate lanyard * Star Wars mugs ×2 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Lightsaber Duels (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Just Dance Kids 2014 (Wii) case * Carnival Games: MiniGolf (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a bunch of sleeves for: ** Immortal Unchained (Xbox 360) ** The Banner Saga: Bonus Edition ** Dark Souls III (PS4) ** NBA Live 19 - The One Edition (PS4) ** NBA 2K20 (PS4) ** Hello Neighbour: Hide & Seek ** The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Special Edition (PS4) * an ad paper for NBA Live 19 * Science Papa (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a sleeveless 3DS case * a Captain America self-stirring mug * Pokémon Ultra Moon (3DS) case * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Wii) disc - w/ manual * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) disc and manual - w/ ad paper Bag #2 * Pokémon Sun (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Battlefield 3 (Xbox 360) both discs, manual, and ad paper * a sleeve for Bioshock 2 (Xbox 360) * GameStop gift cards ×2 * Assassin's Creed II (Xbox 360) disc and manuals